


Math in Motion

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz and Mikaela trade music</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math in Motion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



"It's got a good beat," Jazz admitted, still not entirely convinced. "But I think this is a bit smoother…" He offered up a medley of some of his favorite pieces of music to date. 

Mikaela just looked at him, because he'd seamlessly mashed up half a dozen genres of music, or more, and it sounded… wonderful.

"How do you get our music better than we do?" Mikaela asked him, after it played through.

"Humans aren't wired to hear math the same as us, sister," Jazz told her easily.

Mikaela mouthed 'hear' and 'math', then shook her head, giving it up.


End file.
